Wires n Cream
by kyochanchi
Summary: In this timeline, Penny and Neo become canon partners/ship. Their goals (currently) are Find Ruby, and have specific plans for her. The story is still quite a work in progress but I'll be working on a more thorough plan with it as I write along. The chapters will most likely remain short until I've gotten a better plan on the plot, as for right now the plot is, PennyxNeo together.
1. Chapter 1

NeoxPenny Fanfic;

In volume 3 episode er 11? After Ruby throws Neo off the ship. Neo flies away safely with her umbrella.

Neo lands on her feet at the Vytal Festival grounds. She looks around and sees grimm advancing on her. She runs ahead toward the arena and kicks, punches, and bashes away at any grimm between her and her goal.

She gets to the arena and walks up to a body in pieces off the side of the arena. Neo walls closer and starts grabbing all the peices of Penny's body that lay there and places them all together.

She rushes down in the underside of the stadium looking for parts and wires. She manages to find what she needs and hurries back up to Penny's body. She makeshift puts Penny's body together where it will stay for the time being and she pushes her up against the stadium wall with her back againat her. She positions Penny's body so she is clinging to Neo. Neo grabs and holds onto her as tight as she can and flashes dissappearing.

Months later after the end events of volume 3. Yang is still laying in bed. There's a knock on the cabin's door. Then another knock. Yang starts questioning if anyone else is home. A knock is done again, twice. "Helloooo is someone going to get that?" Yang yells. Then another knock. Yang decides to get up and see who it is. She opens the door and sees two people in cloaks, that are completely unidentifiable. Yang is asked by the taller one who has a soft spoken voice, "Is miss Ruby Rose here?"

Yang answers, "No ...I'm sorry she isn't. She left with friends to go ... I don't know...I'm sorry I cant really help you if you're looking for her." Yang begins to shut the door. The shorter person stops the door from closing and aggrivates Yang. "Hey! Stop that! I told you I Can't help you!"

The soft spoken girl speaks again, "Is there someone else home who may assist us in finding her?"

Yang stupidly answers while struggling to close the door, "N-nooo! No one else is here! Leave me alooone!"

the soft spoken girl speaks again, "I see"

Yang answers them again with, "Now GO, A, WAYY...!"

The shorter figure rushes in jabbing Yang with a weapon under their cloak. Yang tries to fight back but her resolve still isnt there so she falls to the ground. As Yang falls she feels as though she recognizes the fight pattern and style of the person attacking her. She hits the ground Hard and from under the cloak Yang can see a sharp point that is places in front of her face.

The soft spoken girl walks in behind them and says to Yang, "We don't wish to harm you, but we will if you don't tell us more of her wearabouts."

Yang answers angrily, "I DON'T KNOWWW!"

The Quiet figure Puts their foot on Yangs face and puts pressure. Yang sees the boot theyre wearing and images flash before her.

The taller girl sees the look on Yang's face and grabs her partner and runs out of the cabin. They sprint out of the village and dissappear into the thick woods.

Yang lays there in shock, and worry and says, "Th-that was..."

END CH 1


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss is on the phone with Yang who is yelling at her, "It was her Weiss! I-It was both of them I know it was!"

Weiss says, "Calm dowwwn! How is that even possible!?"

Yang replies, "I DON'T KNOW BUT IM TELLING THE TRUTH! I heard Penny's voice! I saw Neo's shoe and the point from her umbrella!"

Weiss answers, "Ok, let's say for a minute it is them. Why would Penny be with Neo?"

Yang confesses, "I Don't know...But they were looking for Ruby. Weiss if Neo and Penny are somehow working together and looking for my sister, I'm scared."

Weiss answers, "Shhh Ok ok don't freak out"

Yang answers with loud noises coming from her flipping and throwing things and shaking, "I'M NOT FREAKING OUT!"

Weiss replies, "Geeze ok sorry, just try to relax ok! I'll do what I can from here and get to the bottom of things. If they are after her, They'll be on her trail and who she left with. I'll get in touch with some people and let you know if I find anything out."

Yang, Exhausted, replies, "Okay...Okay...thank you Weiss... I had worried you had abandoned us, but ...I'm just glad to hear from you."

Weiss answers confidently, "Of course I wouldnt abandon you! You're part of my team and...You, Ruby and Blake are like family to me. No matter who ran off.'

Yang sits there silent for a moment, weiss answers her silence with, "I'm sure Blake had her reasons. You have to trust her. She probably did what she did for childish reasons, but, she didnt mean to make us feel miserable, she was afraid of letting you gmor anyone else get hurt. She blames herself for what happened to you you know."

Yang answers softly, "...yeah...I know that now.."

Weiss responds, "just take a breather, right now we can't worry about Blake, she's a big girl, who's specialty is running and escaping. Ruby however...I think we should be concerned about. I mean...she's with Nora ...thats enough to make anyone within a hundred mile radious worry."

Yang sniffles and laughs a little, "Yeah... You're right hah.. Ok, I'll do my best to find out where Neo and Penny went. I'll go find them if I have to."

Weiss replies, "Good for you, we're still a team, and she's still your sister, we have to protect her."

Yang more confidently replies, "Yeah! Go .."

Weiss and Yang both say, "GO TEAM RWBYYY!"

Then Weiss says, "Ok, you keep in contact with me, let me know what you find out and if you find them. I'll find things out on my end as best I can where to find Ruby and Jaune's team, or possibly if anyone has seen two mysteriously cloaked characters with their descriptions, and let you know as soon as I find out anything."

Yang sounding as if shes almost back to her old self says, "Yeah, talk to you soon Weiss, thank you."

Weiss replies with a happy tone, "You're welcome, goodbye Yang."

They hang up their phones.

Yang gets dressed and tries as best she can to write a note for her dad.

Weiss gets dressed and starts making phone calls as she goes out to the city.

Yang leaves the letter by the door and walks out into the world as spring begins.

END CH 2


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through an unfamiliar looking town is Penny and Neo. Still searching for Ruby. Theyre now asking if anyone has seen Jaune, Nora or Ren.

Finally a person they ask does give them a lead.

The person answers, "Oh yes I remember that group they had another girl with them as well. Odd pair it seemed. The two girls ended up buying some cookies and coffee and just blasted through here. While the males seemed to try chasing them down. hahah it was destructive but kind of comedic."

Penny asks, "When was this?"

The persons answers, "Hmmm wouldve been just a day ago I think."

Penny asks them seriously, "Where were they going do you think?"

The person answers, "hmmm, I wouldn't know, but the general store manager might be able to shed some light on that for you. They spent a considerable time in there before bursting out."

Penny bows to the person and thanks them for their time. Neo and Penny leisurely walk up to the store and walk in.

The person they spoke to is approached by a nearby person who was watching.

"Did those two just ask you about a girl or a group of 4 people?"

The former replies, "Oh yes! I informed them of this group of 4 that had just burst on through here yesterday. Seemed to be information they wanted."

The other person says to them, "Thank you, thats all I needed to know."

The watchful person picks up their phone and dials a number.

They respond inti the phone, "Hey, I think we found your mysterious looking cloaked pair."

Weiss on the other end asks in a serious voice, "And You're sure it's the two of them?"

The person answers, "Yes M'am no doubt about it. They're exactly as you described and asked for a group of 4."

Weiss asks, "Did they find anything out from anyone?"

the person replies, "Yes, they found out the group they're looking for was in the shop yesterday and they went inside. They're still in there now."

Weiss replies, "Okay, do whatever you can to keep them there. I will see how close by my teammate is."

The person acknowledges her request and they hang up the phone.

Weiss calls Yang, Yang answers,

"Have you found anything?"

Weiss replies, "Yes, we found Penny and Neo. They're being held where they are for as long as my contacts there can keep them distracted. Get there as soon as you can, I'm sending you their location."

Yang's phone beeps and she looks at it and shouts, "WEISS! Do you know how far away from me that is!?"

Weiss replies, "Oh quit your whining, I figured as much. Once I called you I saw your location, Look up"

Yang looks up and stares at the sky, waiting...waiting...Yang gets impatient, "Look Up at what!?"

Weiss answers, "J-just give it a minute"

Yang replies frustrated, "Gice what a min...oh"

A ship comes flying in and hover just above her. The back door opens and standing there is Weiss.

Yang seema overcome with joy to see her and waves at her as it comes closer and she jumps on board.

"I thought you were stuck in Atlas?" Yang asks

"Wellll, let's just say daddy wasn't made aware of important things that I convinced some of our army to help me with." Weiss replies guiltily.

Yang hugs her with her arm and smiles.

Back at the shop Penny and Neo walk up to the counter and Penny says, "Your're going to tell me everything you heard from the group of 4 who wrecked this place up yesterday, Or else"

Neo holds out her umbrella and points the sharp point of it at the guy running the place. He throws up his arms and caves to them, "Okay okay! I'll tell you everything! Just please don't hurt me!"

Under their cloaks Neo and Penny are smiling a crooked evil smile.

END CH 3


End file.
